


I Hope I Don’t Fuck This Up

by Rainbyotes



Series: Of Monsters and Men [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Horror, Eldritch, Eyes, Gen, Kinda, Lots and Lots of Eyes, hes my boy!, its Leo babey!, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbyotes/pseuds/Rainbyotes
Summary: Eldritch horror Leo, need I say anymore?
Relationships: Carl Manfred & Leo Manfred, Leo Manfred & Gavin Reed
Series: Of Monsters and Men [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984021
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	I Hope I Don’t Fuck This Up

**Author's Note:**

> The title is actually the title of a song by Dollar Signs, which also happens to be on my Leo playlist called “leo manfred babey!!” ;)

Leo was out of money again, great. He could be like a normal person and get a job but who needs that when you have a rich dad right? Sober Leo would probably feel bad for leeching off the old man but that’s a problem for future Leo to deal with. Who knew that fairies would be the ones to make Red Ice? It's not a magical substance in the slightest but it's made from some special crystal only fairies can find or something, he wasn't really sure since he didn't really care. The only reason he did Red Ice was to help with what ever was fucking him up. You see, unlike most non-human creatures you can't actually tell Leo isn't human, others will have fangs or pointy ears or just won't look human at all. But he looks and sounds human so what the hell's wrong with him? No one fucking knows, definitly not Leo, I mean sometimes when he gets super stressed out he feels _something_ happening to him but he doesn't know what. 

And well here he was, standing outside of his old man's place, getting ready to walk in and ask for more cash.

“God stop being such a wimp man.” He said to himself and walked up to the front door and let himself in.

“ _Welcome, Leo.”_ the automated voice greeted in it's cheerful voice as usual. God he hated that thing, it was so creepy. He walked into the big foyer and didn't see dads robo-nurse _Markus_ which meant he was either out or they were in the studio. God it was like sometimes he treated that android more like his son then he ever did Leo. At that thought his face felt… weird. So did his hands so he just shoved them into his pockets.

“Hey, dad, you home?” Leo shouted up the stairs. He didn't hear anything back so must mean they're in the studio. He walked toward the living room but stopped in front of the big mirror and looked at himself. His eye bags were bad, worse they've been in weeks, his eyes were red either from lack of sleep or Red Ice. His hair was a mess so it was a good thing he was wearing his beanie, and his clothes were a little wrinkled but that didn't matter. _God I'm a mess, I need to get cleaned up or something_ He thought and scratched his stubble. For a split second it looked like he had extra eyes, then he blinked and it was gone. Weird. He brushed it off as sleep deprivation and went into the living room looking for his dad and robo-nurse. 

The door automatically opened as he walked near it, just like everything else in the house. He scanned the living room and saw that neither were in there but the chess pieces had been moved. Leo walked over to the chess set and picked up one of the pieces, a pawn he thinks. He wasn't sure if that was what it was called, he's never played chess, let alone _taught_ it. It was comforting weight in his hand, not too heavy but not too light. Leo set it down and he heard Carl say something probably to _Markus_ . So he walked over to the studio door and it opened, revealing _Markus_ painting something and Carl looking in awe. When they heard him they turned to look at him as he walked in, his face felt weird again which caused his eye to twitch.

“Hey, Dad.” Leo greeted

“Leo... I didn't hear you come in…” Carl said as he turned to face Leo, and so did Markus. _Yeah I bet, to busy treating this robot like your son_ the weird feeling was back again

“Ah, I was in the neighborhood... I thought I'd stop by, It's been a while, right?” he looked down and took his hands out of his pockets

“You all right? You don't look so good.” Carl asked with what on might mistake for concern on his face, Markus was standing at the ready in case _something_ happened.

“Oh, yeah, yeah, I'm fine…” He reassured then just went right to the point “Hey listen, uh... I need some cash, Dad.”

“Again? What happened to the money I just gave you?” the older man asked with a disappointed look on his face, it made Leos eye twitch so he rubbed at it

“Uh well, it just goes, you know?” Leo said with a slight smile, trying to keep a light tone 

“Yeah... Yeah” Carl said doubtful “You're on it again, aren't you?” Markus moved closer to Carl as if to protect him

“No, no, no, I swear it's not that…” which was partly true, he wasn't high right now, but he was asking for cash to get high

“Don't lie to me, Leo.” his dad said with a serious tone 

“What difference does it make? I just need some cash, that's all!” Leo shouted, he didn't mean to but it just happened and his hands started feeling weird, it kinda hurt, like they were growing

“Sorry...the answer's no.” his dad shook his head and _Markus_ wanted to play hero so he stepped in front of the old man

“What? Why?” Leo knew why, how couldn't he? It's happened so many times he's lost count at this point, his head was starting to hurt now

“You know why.” Yeah _dad_ I know, I know I'm a fucking screw up who turned into some junkie who can't fucking quit doing drugs and have _normal_ life and be productive. His eyes were burning, either with tears or something else.

“Yeah, yeah... I think I do know why.” He shouted “You'd rather take care of your plastic toy here than your own son, eh? Tell me dad, what's it got that I don't?” He felt his hands turn into claws, long and sharp perfect for cutting things “It's smarter? More obedient? Not like me, right? But you know what?” His eyes burned even more and he felt _something_ open on his face, like another set of eyes and it fucking _hurt_ . It hurt so much his eyes starting watering, along with the overwhelming emotions he felt he just wanted to curl up and cry. “This _thing_ is not your son. IT'S A FUCKING MACHINE!” He shouted and didn't even notice the look of fear on his dad's face as Leo's body started changing. His hands turned into long claws that blackened at the fingers and were flexing to show just how sharp they were, with some kind of dark energy radiating from his palms. His face had the most drastic change, his eyes turned black and more pairs of eyes were appearing at random, one appearing under his left eye but it pushed the original up so they were crowded into the same socket. More and more kept showing up as Leo's feelings kept getting more intense. Markus didn't know what would happen so he called the police and told them what was happening, or tried his best to explain that Leo was having a breakdown which caused him to transform into some sort of eldritch horror.

“Leo, that's enough! Enough!” Carl shouted trying to calm his son down but it just made everything worse as six large eyes appeared around Leo's head with pupils all facing at Carl and Markus.

“You don't care about anything except yourself and your goddamn paintings!” He shouted and more of that dark energy radiating from his head and six eyes. At this point everything hurt and it felt like his head was going to split open so the tears were coming freely. “You've never loved anyone! You've never loved me, Dad... You never loved me.” Leo sobbed because he finally said it. The reason his dad wasn't in his life til he was 16, the reason why he never showed any _interest_ in him, how he kept lying to himself that Carl loved him just in a weird way. He finally admitted that no one would ever love a fuck up like him, that he’d die alone and no one would care, he stopped lying and making excuses for the bastard who loved a _robot_ more then his own fucking son! The pain in his head was just getting worse by the second, his eyes were still burning but it hurt less. 

Leo didn't know what was happening to his body but everything hurt and no matter how much he wanted to stop, the tears just kept coming and coming like a hurricane. He closed his eyes and brought his hands up to cover his ears, and felt his claws for the first time but he didn't care because his head hurt so fucking _much_ and he just wanted it to stop. He thought his dad said something but he could hear it over the pain. He felt the world shark around him so he just crouched down into a ball clutching his head as the pain just kept getting _worse_ _and_ _worse_. Then it stopped.

The pain in his head stopped after reaching the point where he felt like his head would explode, except when he opened his eyes he didn't see anything. He was still crouched down in a ball, but as he looked around he was in a black void. Not in his dad's studio, just a black void. Leo stood up slowly and looked around more. No one. As he looked at what he was standing on it looked like water, and when he moved his feet ripples went in all directions. _What the hell...where am I?_ He thought

“Uh, hello? Is anyone there?” he asked out loud, and his voice echoed throughout the void. Nothing answered back. Then he was pulled into the inky blackness below dragging him deep and deeper like he was being pulled underwater. 

Then he woke up.

He shot up and gasped for air and the pain came right back. He tried to move his hands but they were handcuffed to the hospital bed. Wait. Hospital bed?! No no no no.

Ok he was in full panic mode and the pain was getting worse, then out of nowhere a pair of hands cupped his face. They were calloused and rough and happened to belong to a familiar scarred face.

“Leo calm down, you're ok now. You had a freak out so they brought you to the hospital ok?” Gavin reassured him and he started to calm down a bit “Just breathe alright? Deep breaths.” Gavin encouraged. He was… actually being nice? Gavin fucking _Reed_ as in redident asshole of the DPD, was being nice to him? He’ll take what he can get at this point. Leo started taking deep breaths and all the pain went away. “Yeah that's it just calm down, you're ok now.” Gavin reassured as he slowly took his hands off of his face

“So… what happened?” Leo asked softly

“Well, from what your old man told us you two were having an argument then you had a freak out. Started ‘transforming’ to put it, turns out you're an eldritch.” the detective explained as he sat back down in his chair “Or, at least half eldritch, guess you really did get everything from your mom huh?” he joked 

“Yeah… I-I didn't hurt anyone did I?” God if he accidentally hurt his dad then… 

“No you didn't, but you were close to causing a small earthquake until some officers got on the scene.” Ok great, instead he _almost_ caused an earthquake! Great, just fucking great. Leo slumped into the pillows and just stared at his hands. Gavin definitely noticed this and bit his lip, he usually does that when he's thinking “Fuck it.” He said then pulled out the small key that went to the handcuffs “I'm not supposed to do this but I don't think you're going to have another freak out, at least as long Carl doesn't show up.” he said and undid both of the cuffs, his fingers brushing against Leos wrist.

“Hah thanks for trusting me enough.” Leo laughed softly and rubbed at his wrist once the cuffs were off. 

“Now, since we’re friends, I want to help you.” the detective scratched his neck

“With what?” Leo asked confused _Wait , we're friends?_

“Well, firstly with rehab, and secondly with trying to control your ‘powers’.” Gavin answered shifting in his seat and Leo contemplated this. If he didn't stop Red Ice then he might have another ‘freak-out’ and well, he really _did_ need rehab. And it would be nice having someone he knows and trusts to help him try and control his powers. It would be better than his dad at least or _Markus_ , on that note, where is the old bastard? He obviously wasn't here after almost getting _attacked_ by his own son.

Wait, no. after almost getting attacked by someone he barely knows. Leo isn't going to call him ‘dad’ anymore, just Carl. He might as well stop lying to himself and just accept it, no, _embrace_ _it_. He's not going to rely on Carl anymore, he's going to turn his life around and if the old man doesn't want to help that's fine, he can do it without him. At least he has a friend to help him, no matter how much of an asshole he is.

“Alright,” Leo says after thinking about it “I accept. I think it's time I finally turn my life around.” He ended with a small smile and looked over at Gavin. He was grinning and it made Leo think _I want to see him smile again_

“Well, let's get fucking startes shall we?” 

The End :)

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE YOU LIKED THAT I WROTE IT IN ONE DAY Also sorry if the ending is rushed I ran out of creativity juice, I will make this a series but idk what to call it yet, it will be leovin tho I can guarantee that anyways thank you for reading!!!


End file.
